One Summer Afternoon
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: It's the summer before Lee's 7th year, so he decides to spend some quality time with his girlfriend.


**One Summer Afternoon**

_Lucid-03-days

* * *

_

_**A/N: Hey look. It's another Katie/Lee story. How unexpected of me.

* * *

**_

"I'm really going to miss you Lee." Katie sighed while picking up her head from the grass and laying it against Lee's chest.

"Katie, my seventh year hasn't even started yet." He smiled, running his fingers through her hair. "Besides, if you say that one more bloody time I will trick you into testing some of Fred and George's new candy products!"

"You wouldn't!" She glared at him and lifted her head off of his chest, balancing her upper body over his, one arm on either side of him.

"Oh, would you like to try me?" Lee smirked while placing both of his hands under his head; acting all nonchalantly about the position they were in.

"As A matter of fact," Katie grinned, "I would and will." Before Lee could even utter a mock protest Katie stopped holding herself up with her arms and instead placed them around his neck. Without a word their lips met. When they broke apart a little while latter Katie started giggling.

"What?" Lee looked up at her, flabbergasted.

"Get it?" She kept giggling, this time breaking apart their contact because she was laughing so hard at her own stupidity, "I tried you!"

"Bell," Lee threatened, waggling his finger at her. "Don't make me do something you'll regret!"

"You wouldn't do anything to hurt me, I'm to cute!" The blonde chaser called out while putting her bottom lip into a pout.

"Don't tease me with such things!" Lee whined, dramatically turning his face from hers.

"It's not a tease," Katie whispered seductively, "It's an invitation."

Without a moment to spare they were snogging again, unaware of what was going on behind them. It wasn't until they were completely soaked from head to toe that the culprit shouted, "That'll teach you two to get all lovely-dovey when I show up for a surprise visit!"

"Fred," Katie shrieked.

Lee only laughed at the situation, not at all disappointed with the outcome. It was because the way her shirt was clinging to her body's form while it was wet.

"Lee, don't stand their gawking," Katie complained, "Defend my honor!"

He bowed at her request and pulled out his wand for a duel against the worst of the Weasley twins. "Have at ye, foul scum!" He moved towards the redhead, as they hit wands as if they were swords. They fake dueled for a while until Katie could take it no longer.

"Stop," She laughed at her friend's silliness.

"I'm trying to defend your honor, remember?" Lee spoke as if agitated by Katie's new request.

Katie walked over to him, flinging her arms around his neck and pulling his face down on her own.

"Eww," Fred covered his face with his hands, "Public displays of affection!"

"I wouldn't go so far as to call you public, Fred." Katie stated, "Besides, what about you and Angelina, eh? I think the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room is a bit more public then Lee's backyard."

"Don't try and defend your mistakes." Fred retorted.

"You are so annoying." She shoved him a little, smirking.

"Why aren't you with Angie?" Lee questioned.

Fred stuck his tongue out at both of them and walked back inside the house, popping his head out to say, "Sorry for being a party-pooper!"

"I'm sorry Fred!" Katie suddenly felt bad and ran after him just in time to crash into something invisible, causing the evil twin to burst into hysterics.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. I just dropped by to say 'hi' anyway. Love ya Kates." He waved at her and stepped through the fireplace, most likely off to see Angelina.

"We're alone again." Lee smiled walking up to Katie and closing the door behind him.

"Fred is so strange when George is off with Alicia." Katie commented, not even grasping what Lee had just said.

"Don't make me use your first name!" Lee yelled, attempting to get her attention back on him.

That worked. It immediately caught her attention and she looked over at him. "Sorry, I was just thinking out loud."

"I noticed." Lee smiled and slowly walked closer to her, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her to him. "I love you Katie." He whispered in her ear, saying it for the first time.

Her reaction was nothing like he expected. She was supposed to say it back, then they would passionately kiss, plus a few other things. He should've informed her what he was about to do, because the moment he did it she went limp in his arms and clung to him.

"Are you okay?" He questioned her, turning her face up to his.

"Woops," She blushed and laughed nervously. "Don't make fun of me for being so cliché, but my heart actually just skipped a beat."

Lee laughed at her, "It's okay. I promise to never let you live that down."

"Why you…" Katie moved to smack him upside his head. But he caught her hand and moved it to his side, giving her the last kiss of the evening before his parents came home.

"I love you too, Mr. Jordan."

* * *

_**A/N: Please read and review. Tell me what you think. Tell me if you like this couple. (If you mention the last bit I will give you a cookie.)**_


End file.
